1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal restraining devices and more particularly it concerns novel safety restraints for comfortably and safely securing pets in automobiles and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As evidenced by a large number of patents relating to animal restraining devices for use in vehicles, there is a recognized need for such a device that is simple in construction, convenient to use and safe and comfortable for the animal being restrained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,562 and Canadian Patent No. 1,174,917 disclose vehicle restraints for pets which comprise a harness with straps extending therefrom and latching members or tangs on the ends of the straps for engaging seat belt buckles or buckle inserts found on the ends of conventional automobile seats. The restraint disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,562, however, is permanently attached to a harness which is worn by the animal and thus requires special manipulation when the animal is released from the vehicle. Further, the restraint system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,562 requires two connections to latching members on the car; and since it requires connection to both the male end and the female latching member of the seat belt mechanism of the car, it is not useable in seats, such as the front seat of most cars, where one end of the seat belt mechanism is movable. The restraint shown in Canadian Patent No. 1,174,917 is connected to the harness via a leash and the free end of the leash is a potential source of discomfort or harm to the animal being restrained. In addition the device shown in the Canadian patent does not provide continuous adjustability in length of connection between the animal and the latching member or adjustability of the harness itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,222 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,618 disclose vehicle restraints for pets which comprise a harness and a strap or chain which is attached to the vehicle and is releasably connected to the harness. The straps shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034 and the chain shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,222 are both permanently attached to the vehicle and thus present a problem of storage when the vehicle is not being used to transport the animal. Also, the restraint systems of these patents can be used only in vehicles which have been specially provided with these straps or chains. The straps shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,618 are adjustable in length and detachable from the harness and from eyebolts on the vehicle; however, here also the vehicle must be specially outfitted with such means for attaching the straps to the vehicle. Further, the restraint system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,618 requires two fixed points of connection to both the animal and the vehicle and thus presents difficulty in attaching the harness assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,198 shows an animal restraint apparatus wherein a tether or leash is folded into a loop and attached to a harness for storage such that the loop can accommodate a vehicle seat belt to restrain the animal. Such apparatus, however, requires the animal to carry the leash or tether on the harness while being restrained in the vehicle. There is a possibility that the free end of the tether or leash could come loose and cause discomfort or possible harm to the animal. Also, the arrangement for connecting to a vehicle seat belt does not permit precise and fixed length adjustment of the restraint. The restraint system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,198 when used with an automobile shoulder strap seat belt system does not provide adequate safe restraint in that it may allow the animal to interfere with the driver because of a lack of fixed restraint. Further, when the restraint system is used with a lap type seat belt system, the animal is constrained to an upright sitting position which can be uncomfortable for an animal over extended periods of time.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,359 shows an animal restraint system in the form of a platform which is secured by an automobile seat belt to the seat of an automobile and which has an adjustable length lead portion that can be connected to the animals harness. This restraint system is complicated and presents a problem of storage when the animal is not being carried in the vehicle.
It is also noted that the prior art vehicle restraint systems do not secure the animal in a manner which is both comfortable and safe. For example, the restraints shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,618 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,562 hold the animal from both sides in a manner that affords very limited movement and can become uncomfortable to the animal after a period of time. The restraints shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,222 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,359 have single point strap or chain to harness connections which permit greater movement; however, because of the extent of allowable movement and/or the connection arrangement, the animal may be pulled over in a dangerous manner if the vehicle should stop suddenly. The attachment shown in Canadian Patent No. 1,174,917 is less likely to pull the animal over dangerously but, as pointed out above, the free end of the leash, through which the harness is connected to an automobile seat belt, is a source of danger and discomfort both to the animal and to other passengers in the vehicle.